Masked Hero
by xXPierceTheVeil'sAngelXx
Summary: Samantha is emotionally and physically abused. The only people she can trust are pip and a guys that knows her, where she lives, what she likes , and what she doesn't. The only problem... She doesn't know who he is. Read all the way to the ending to find out who it is! OC/? ENDING IS FINISHED. COMPLETE! :D
1. Abuse

Chapter One

I walked into the classroom and sat at my seat, ready for my daily dose of verbal and physical abuse. I pulled out my ipod. I put on 'I need a doctor' by eminem. I pulled up the volume as high as it could. The bell rang about 10 minutes later because of a half of day. I walked to my locker and grabbed my Algebra book and walked to my next class. I was stopped by my ex-boyfriend and my ex-best friend. Kyle Broflovski and Wendy Testaburger.

"If it isn't the emo girl." Wendy said

"Yeah, that's me." I said, brushing past both of them. She grabbed my wrist and punched me. I ignored and pulled away from her.

I walked into my algebra class and was stopped by the teacher.

"Where's the mark now?" she asked. She knew when I had my bangs over one of my eyes that someone had hit or punched me. This became an everyday problem. I brushed the hair from the right side of my face.

"Put this on." she said, handing me some foundation. "If you get caught, I'll take the blame."

I walked to the bathroom and put the foundation on my cheek. Its like the only people I can trust are the school faculty and Pip. Butters didn't talk to me because he was the 4th most popular guy in school.

When the final bell rang, I walked out of the school and went straight home. No one ever invited me over so I just stayed home with my Aunt and Kandy. Kandy is my newborn cousin. I walked inside and went upstairs. I opened my bedroom door and sat on my bed. I sat on something. I saw a box and a card under it.

_**I know you think that I hate you, but I don't. I think that you're a sweet, kind, funny, and lovable girl on the inside. Just shy, scared, scarred, and abused on the outside. I see how kids treat you everyday. From the bus stop, to lunch, gym, and when you go home. As soon as your done reading this I want you to go to Starks pond and find out who I am. Put on what's in the box so I know who you are.**_

I shrugged and opened the box. It was a necklace with a butterfly on the chain and a purple gem in the middle. I put it on and opened my window. I jumped down and started walking. I saw Kyle and avoided him. He rolled his eyes and got up. I walked faster and stopped when I got to Starks pond. I sat on a log and sighed. I looked at the frozen lake. I came here alot to think or cut myself. Someone covered my eyes. I gasped

"Don't be scared." It said. I knew it was a boy's voice. I felt his hands lift away from my eyes. I opened my crystal blue eyes and saw nothing. I looked behind me and saw someone running away from me. I stepped over the log and started walking home. I climbed the tree again and opened my window. I crawled inside and shut it. I laid on my bed and toyed with the bracelet with my fingers.

I started thinking about who the guy was. I sat up and made a list of possibilities. I came up with a list of names.

Stan  
Kyle  
Kenny  
Cartman  
Craig  
Tweek  
Pip  
Damian  
Jimmy  
Timmy  
Gary  
Token  
Clyde.

I decided to wait until tomarrow to find out who he was. I laid back down and hit my head on something. I sat up and saw another white box and another envalope.

**_You saw me a couple minutes ago. I hope you have an idea of who I am because I know who you are. I hope you sleep well, my angel._**

I sighed and opened the box. It was a pair of earrings. I smiled for the first time since 6 weeks ago. I put on my pajamas and fell asleep.

**The next day.**

I opened my eyes and sighed. I got dressed and walked outside. I pulled my hat on my head and kept walking. I saw the four boys that made my life a living hell.

" 'sup emo girl?" Eric said. I mentally crossed him off the list.

"AYE! IM TALKING TO YOU!" he said, pushing me down. I moved out of the way and he went tumbling down the hill. I pulled out my ipod and put my headphones in my ears.

"Samantha?" Kyle asked "Can I talk to you?"

The bus pulled up and I got on, ignoring him. I sat in the front and pulled out the note and box. I read over the note again and looked at the earrings. I smiled again. I put them away and stared out the window, ipod playing 'Bring me to life.' I watched 8 other kids get on. Butters sat next to me, but he didnt talk to me.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. The bus came to a stop. I looked out the window, we weren't at school. We were at the mall. I forgot today was the last day of school and we had a field trip planned. I looked in my bookbag and smiled. Aunt Maria left 200 dollars. I grabbed the money and walked with the rest of everyone.

"Ok. I want you to have fun. Meet the teachers back here at 2:30 sharp." Mr. Macky said. I looked at my ipod. I had a good 8 hours. I walked into the cosplay store and saw the vocaloid costumes. I pulled out my phone.

**Me: Aunt Maria what size does Kandy wear?**  
**Am: 0 to 3 months.**  
**Me: thanks Aunt Maria**

I walked over to the Rin kagamine costumes. I smiled when I saw the last 0-3 monthes Rin costume. I paid for it and walked out of the store.

I walked to the music store, but I walked back out. I saw Token, Wendy, and Stan. All three hated me. I remember the list and sighed. I walked back in and looked at the headphones. I pulled out a pair of blue sparkle ones. I walked to the register, but Stan tripped me. I stepped over his foot and kept walking. Crossing off stan. I paid for the head phones and walked out. I walked to hot topic and saw Tweek and Pip.


	2. Trauma

Chapter 2

"Hello Samantha!" Pip said in a cheery voice.

"Hi Pip." I said

"Hey -NGH- emo girl!" Tweek said. I rolled my eyes. Its definantly not Tweek. But keeping Pip.

I looked at the mood rings and smiled. I picked out two and paid for them. I walked out of the store and put the rings in the bag with Kandy's costume. I looked down from the second floor. I saw a line of people at game stop. Mostly all the boys. I took the escalator down and walked towards Game Stop.

"Why is everyone in line?" I asked Pip.

"We're all waiting for the new x box game." someone said

"All I have is a nintendo 3ds."

Token looked at me "Liar, they haven't even came out here in the US yet." Not Token either.

"In Japan they have. I went there for the summer and got one." I said

"Prove it!" Everyone yelled

I pulled out a blue nintendo 3ds and a handful of games.

"So you got these from Japan?" Kyle asked

"Yeah."

"I'll pay you!" Everyone yelled at me.

"No thanks, my grandma bought it for me." I said, putting it away. I walked away from the line and towards Build-a-bear and made a bunny for Kandy. I got the bunny a tshirt, a jacket, capris, socks, pink underwear, and a pair of sneakers for her.

"Are you Samantha Green?" she asked.

"Yes I am."

"Some gentleman came in here and left this for you and here's your bunny." She said, handing me the box "the stuff the person left you is in the box also."

I thanked her and walked to the nearest bench. I opened the box. I pulled out the envalope and box. I opened the envalope and smiled.

**_I saw you shopping at the cosplay store and how people almost murdered you for your nintendo. If they try to be friends with you, say no. They're just using you. The necklace in the box is special. Only put the it on at 12:37 and go into Hot Topic._**

I opened the box and smiled. Another necklace was in there. This one had a heart on it. I was confused. Was something gonna happen?

I looked at my ipod. It was almost 12:30. I looked at the map. Hot topic was on the other side of the mall. I walked there quickly. I got there as soon as it said 12:37. I looked around. Nothing happened. I walked out and heard gun shots. I ran back in and checked myself. No wounds or grazes. I heard screaming and looked out. A bunch of guys had all black on and had handguns with them. I remember the box and put on the necklace. It glowed bright white. It was silent by then. I looked through the door and saw no one. The mall was soon full of commotion. I saw police officers and swat team.

"Is anyone in here?" a police officer said. I crawled out and sighed.

"Are you hurt?" she asked. I shook my head. I followed her out of the mall. Everyone was loading the bus. I got on and sat where I was. I put the stuff I got next to me.

"So what did you get?" Pip asked

"A pair of headphones for me and some stuff for my baby sister, Kandy." I said

"Do you have a picture of her?" He asked

"Yea I have a couple." I said, pulling out my ipod. I showed him all the pictures that I took of Kandy.

"She's really cute." he said

"Yeah, she is."

"What did you get her?"

"A bunny from build-a-bear and a vocaloid cosplay costume."

"Sweet."

I smiled and turned on my ipod. I put on 'Love like woe' by The Ready Set. Pip pulled out his phone and started texting someone.

Someone poked me. I turned and saw Wendy. I took out my headphones and looked at her.

"I just wanted to say sorry for everything I've ever did to you. I really think that you're cool."

"Yeah. And now I'm suppost to fall for it and then you say 'got you loser!'. Save it Wendy."

I flipped her off and put my headphones back in my ears. I smiled when I heard the next song. It was my favorite. Katy Perry E.T.

I watched the school come into view. All the parents were there crying and waiting for their kids to return safely.

I got off the bus and went straight to Aunt Maria. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok! I saw on the news what happened."

"I'm fine Aunt Maria. Where's Kandy?"

"Right here."

I bent down and picked up a sleeping Kandy. She opened her brown eyes and smiled.

"Who's that?" Pip asked

"Oh hey Pip!"

"Hey."

"Aunt Maria, this is Pip."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"You too, sir."

"And this is Kandy. Kandy, this is my best friend Pip."

Kandy stared and reached for him.

"Can I?" Pip asked

"Sure." Aunt Maria said.

I gave Kandy up to Pip. She snuggled into his arms and fell asleep.

"I think she likes you."

"I think so too."

Kandy looked back at me and reached for me. I picked her back up. She started to cry.

"Aunt Maria did you feed her when she woke up?"

"She just woke up now."

I reached in the bag and picked up a bottle. She ate like she's never eaten before. I rubbed her back and smiled.

"I think its time to go home, Samantha." Aunt Maria said

"Ok. Bye Pip!" I said, hugging him.

"Bye Samantha."

I put Kandy in her car seat and got in the front.

"So what did you buy before the incident?"

"Some headphones, a cosplay outfit and a bunny from build-a-bear for Kandy."

"I wanna see them as soon as we get home."

"Sure."

I looked behind me and looked at Kandy.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah."

We pulled into the drive way a couple minutes later. I pulled Kandy from her car seat and gave her to Aunt Maria. I went back to the car and saw another white box and another note.

**_I saw you and Pip. I think that your baby sister is adorable. I hope that you're ok. I was hiding in the store next to you. I saw the white glow and knew you were ok. I love you._**

I opened the box and smiled. It was a charm bracelet. I felt a tear fall from my face. I smiled and put it away. I picked up the stuff I got from the mall and went inside.

"Come one lemmi see the outfit!"

I picked up Kandy and took her upstairs. I put on her Rin Kagamine cosplay costume and took her downstairs.

"Aww! Go put on yours and I'll take a picture of you two." Aunt Maria said

I ran upatairs aand put on my Miku costume and went downstairs. I picked up Kandy and threw a peace sign. Kandy just slept.

"These are soo going on facebook!" She said. My aunt is 21 and I'm 14, so she knows what Facebook is.

I looked at Kandy and giggled. She had her foot in her mouth and was sleeping. I laid her on the couch and and sat next to her. I picked up the build-a-bear box and opened it. I pulled out the bunny and placed it next to Kandy.

"Is that the bunny?" Aunt Maria askes

"Yeah."

"Kandy has an outfit just like that upstairs!"

"I know that's why I got it."

Kandy opened her eyes and looked at it. She started to chew on its foot. I pulled out my phone and started taking pictures.

"Come on Kandy look at the camera." I said. She actually looked at me and I took 3 pictures before she fell asleep again. I sat at my laptop and logged onto facebook. I saw that Pip was on.

Sammygirl: hey Pip!

Pip12: hey

Sammygirl: what's the matter?

Pip12: I had to clean my room.

Sammygirl: what's so bad about that?

Pip12: nothing

Sammygirl: I took some pics of Kandy. Wanna see them?

Pip12: sure

I plugged in my phone and selected the pictures I wanted to upload.

Pip12: is that the costume you bought her?

Sammygirl12: yeah.

Pip12: she looks cute in it.

Sammygirl12: ikr

Pip12: hey I gotta go I'll see you later.

Sammygirl12: bye Pip!

Pip12 has logged out.

I finished uploading the pictures I wanted to facebook and smiled.

I logged off of Facebook and sighed. Maybe my life isn't too bad. I have a best friend, and someone I don't know who loves me.

OHMIGOD! I forgot about the list! I pulled the list out my bookbag and grabbed a pen. I crossed off Cartman, Stan, Tweek, and Token. That leaves Kyle, Kenny, Craig, Clyde, Jimmy, Timmy, Pip, Damian, and Gary. I crossed off Gary because he moved last week to New York. Kenny rarely talks to me so he's a big no. Clyde hates me too so I crossed him off. Timmy can only say his name so nope. Jimmy still has his crutches so he can't write that well. So that leaves Kyle, Pip, Damian, and Craig.

I put the list away and went downstairs. Aunt Maria was at the door.

"Who is it Aunt Maria?" I said.

"This guy said he's your ex boyfriend?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What do you want Kyle?"

"I just wanted to say sorry."

I rolled my eyes.

"So you're choosing to say sorry after I tried committing suicide twice and going out with my ex-best friend?"

"I didn't know that Wendy was your friend."

"We had sleepovers all the time!" I yelled "I even told you before!"

"Well I wasn't listening"

"You never do!" I said "Just stay out of my life!"

I slammed the door and ran upstairs. I flopped on my bed and pulled out the list. I crossed of Kyle's name. I put it away and changed into my pajamas. I fell asleep an hour later.

I heard Kandy crying and got up. I put on my bunny slippers and walked to her room. I picked her up and rocked her. I heard music outside. I looked out Kandy's window and saw a 4th grader shadow, holding a boombox. It was playing 'What makes you beautiful' by One direction. I went downstairs and opened the door. He was gone but there was a box bigger then the last few. I turned off the stereo and picked up the box. I walked inside and opened. It was a bouquet of my favorite flowers. I smiled. I put Kandy on the couch and put the flowers in a vase. Aunt Maria came downstairs in everything that has to do with One Direction.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" she said. I keep forgetting shes 21.

"It was just the music they weren't actually there."

She stared at me and walked back upstairs. I giggled and walked over to the couch. Kandy was gone. I looked under the couch. The door was wide open.

"OH GOD!" I screamed. "KANDY!"

* * *

** The next chapter should be up by tomarrow. R&R. styleluver123, OUT!**


	3. Missing and fights

Chapter 3

I ran outside and started searching the neighborhood. I kept yelling out for Kandy. I collapsed on the sidewalk and cried. The ray of sunshine in my life. Gone. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the shadowy figure again.

"I believe this is yours." He said, holding Kandy.

"How did you find her?" I asked

"If I tell you I have to kill you." He said before walking away. "By the way, hope you liked the flowers and jewelry."

I watched him walk away. How did he know about the gifts. No way, that was him! I held Kandy and started walking home. She was cold and sleeping. I put under my tshirt to kept her warm. She started shaking.

I ran the rest of the way home and made her a warm bottle. She started to warm up as she was eating. I smiled when she opened her eyes. Dark brown with the hints of caramel showing. I put my finger in her tiny hand and she grasped it. I went upstairs and put her in her crib. I set up a heater on the outside of her room. She sleep the rest of the night.

I got up the next morning and got dressed. I walked into Kandy's room and started sweating. It was really warm. I picked her up and took her downstairs. I smiled, she kicked off her onesie in the middle of the night.

I took her downstairs and fixed her a bottle. She started to protest, but she ate anyway. I heard a knock on the door. I balanced the bottle under my chin and walked to the door. I opened it and frowned. I saw Wendy in tears.

"Can I help you?" I said, now holding the bottle in my hand.

"I just wanted to see you." she said

"Well you saw me. Now go away."

"Wait!"

"What Wendy?"

"Token's having a party on Saturday. I wanted you to go with me."

"No thanks. Because I know exactly what will happen. I'll fall for it-"

"Its not a trick!" she said, starting to cry.

"What happened to you?"

"Kyle broke up with me and left for Rebecca Cotsweld."

"Well I'm sorry for you but I'm still not going."

"Please, I'll do anything!"

"If I say yes, will you leave so I can finish feeding my sister and put her down for a nap?"

"Yes."

"Fine I'll go with you." I said

"Thanks, Samantha."

I closed the door. Kandy was looking at me.

"I dont like her and if you knew her you wouldnt either." I said. I put her in her bouncy swing and washed out her bottle. She started to whine so I rolled he towards the living room. She was giggling the whole way. I sat her up on the couch and put her bunny next to her. I put on Tom and Jerry and grabbed my laptop. I logged into facebook and changed my status. 'Sitting on the couch, playing with baby sister.'

I heard crying outside.

"What the fuck?" I whispered. Kandy looked at me and pointed.

"Shut up." I said picking her up. I looked out the window and saw Wendy and Rebecca screaming at each other. I opened the door and stepped out.

A bunch of people were crowded around them. I watched the drama unfold. Token looked at me and started walking towards me.

"Hey Sam."

"Don't call me that and what do you want?"

"I was just wondering if-"

"No you can't have my nintendo" I said before he could finish.

"I was gonna say I got one."

"Good for you." I said, shifting Kandy to my other arm.

"Who's that?" he asked

"Her name is Kandy."

"Like the food?"

"Yeah but only its spelled different."

"She's really pretty."

"Thanks."

I heard Cartman yell 'fight!' I looked up and saw Rebecca and Wendy pulling each others hair and scratching at each other.

"Can you hold her?" I said

"Sure" he said holding out his arms.

I placed Kandy in his arms and grabbed the water hose. This is how we did it in Japan **_(no seriously. I really did stay there for the summer and my grandma broke up a fight using a water hose XD)_**. I turned it on and sprayed Rebecca and Wendy.

"If you're gonna fight, go somewhere else!" I said. Everyone left. Token handed me Kandy. I picked her up and took her inside.

"Thanks Token."

"No problem."

Why is everyone suddenly having a change of heart towards me? One minute they hate me, they next they're doing favors for me. I decided not to worry about it.

I put Kandy on the couch and she started to cry. I looked at her. I picked her back up and saw another box. Ok how the hell does he keep getting in my house! I picked it up and opened it.

**_Just because I love you._**

I opened the box and smiled. It was another bracelet. This one had my first initial and a question mark next to it. He still wasn't gonna give me a clue of who he is. I put it back in the box and placed it on the coffee table. I took Kandy upstairs and placed her in her crib. She fell asleep about 2 minutes later. I turned her heater off and placed a thermal blanket on her.

I walked back downstairs and heard the door bell. I saw Rebecca.

"Hello Samantha can I come in?"

"No."

"Very well... can you come outside?"

"Lemmi think... no" I said.

"Well can I talk to you?"

"No."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"The same reason why everyone is treating like I'm nothing more that a homeless cat in a garbage can." I said

"Because you let them."

"Huh?"

"Seriously can I come in? Its cold out here." she said. I moved out of the way. She stepped inside and stood in the door way.

"The only reason they push you around is because you let them. If you tell them 'if you fuck with me, I'll kick your ass!' then they will definantly leave you alone or respect you enough." she explained.

"I promised myself I would never fight anyone ever again." I said

"Why?"

"I honestly don't wanna talk about it."

"Well that's ok." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You still need to stand up for yourself."

"The only way I can do that is fighting. And I don't wanna talk about what happened."

"Well you can tell me."

"I said no Reebecca."

"Please?"

The next couple seconds were a blur. At first I was sitting on the couch talking to Rebecca, the next second she's on the floor, crying.

"Rebecca I swear I didn't mean it!" I said

"Its ok Samantha." She said, wiping her nose. I grabbed a tissue and gave it to her.

"Thanks." She said

"No problem."

"Why did you go all crazy?"

"You have to promise not to tell ANYONE!" I said.

" I promise on Cartman's grave."

"But he's not dead."

"That weight could get to him soon. Now tell me what happened."

"It all started in second grade. I was still living in Japan at that time..."

**flashback**

**I was walking to the gym room to get changed. Then the three most popular girls in second came up to me. Kiyoko, Habami, and Gyomi. They always messed with the girls that tried to fit in. The problem is, I never tried. Anyway, as I ws walking out they stopped me.**

**"Anata wa meinu, de ittai nani o mitsumete imasu!" (What the hell are you staring at, bitch!) Gyomi said.**

**" N-nasshingua" (n-nothing.) I said**

**" Watashi wa nani no neuchi mo arimasen to itte iru!" (Are you saying that I'm nothing?) she said**

**"Chigau!" (No!) I said.**

**" Kono chīsana shōfu wa, watashi wa nani mo nai to iimashita yo!Kanojo no on'nanoko o nyūshu!" (This little whore just said I'm nothing! Get her girls!) she said.**

**They started running towards me. I ran in the other direction. I bumped into the principle.**

**" Watashi no gensoku iiwake" (sorry principle) I said**

**" Rasshu to wa nanidesu ka? " (what's the rush?)**

**" Gyomi, Habimi to Kiyoko wa futatabi watashi no atodesu!Karera wa watashi ga chōdo sore o shitte iru watashi wa shindehoshī!" (Gyomi, Habami, and Kiyoko are after me again. They want me dead, I just know it!) I said. I hugged her tightly.**

**But she never did anything. They beat the living fuck out of me for running away, things I never said, and for snitching. That night I laid in bed, I got up. I couldn't take their abuse anymore. I grabbed my ninjas stars and jumped from the window. I walked to each of their houses and stuck one of each in their necks. **

**End of flashback**

"I dont know if they lived or not, because we moved the next day to here. And that's when the abuse cycle started again."

Rebecca stared at me in shock and fear. She hugged me. I started to cry.

"I had NO idea. I'm so sorry about everything and anything I ever did to you!" she said.

"Its ok. Now you promise that you won't tell anyone?" she said said

"Totally. I wont tell a soul." she said. "Hey I gotta go. I'll see you tomarrow."

"Bye Rebecca."

"Bye Sam." she said before, smiling and walking away.

I heard Kandy crying and I ran upstairs. Her room was cold, but she was toasty warm. I picked her up and almost gagged.

"Aunt Maria, I got something for you!" I said, walking towards her room.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up in a couple days. I hope your still reading, because things are about to get dangerous. R&R. styleluver123, OUT!**


	4. Party time!

Chapter 4

The week flew by fast and before I knew it, Saturday was here. Aunt Kay had given me one of her old dresses that she doesn't wear anymore. I gave it back and said that I already picked out an outfit. Once she left with Kandy to the store, I took a shower and got dresses. Since it was a party, I put on my good hoodie. I'm still nervous about what's gonna happen. But my nervousness faded away when I saw another note and box. Creepy yet adorable.

_**Wear all dark clothing and be careful. Still love you.**_

I put on the necklace that had a black gem in the middle and smiled at my reflection. After combing my hair for the 1,000th time, I heard the doorbell ring. Bolting down the stairs, I opened it and saw that it was Wendy. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I said before she stopped me.

"You're not wearing that are you?" she said.

"Yeah why?"

"Don't worry." She said. "I got you covered."

"Ok then…"

We both walked to token's house and my ears almost blew out.

"Having fun yet!?" Wendy yelled.

I just simply shook my head and stood at the doorway. After another 10 seconds, Wendy pulled me inside and closed the door behind us. I was scared because mostly everyone was already high or drunk. I peeled Wendy's fingers off my wrist and walked off on my own. I saw Rebecca and she waved at me.

"Didn't expect to see you here!" She yelled over the music. "How's things going?"

"Ok, I guess!" I yelled back.

That's when the music slowed down and 'It will rain' started to play. I walked towards the corner and sat down. Everybody was dancing with one another and I was alone, as always. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I gasped and wanted to scream but no sound came out.

"Shh… its just me." A voice said.

"Me who?"

"The person that sends you everything." he said.

I froze right on the spot and turned around. "When are you gonna show me who you are?"

"The next time Kenny dies."

A loud CRASH was heard from the living room. I heard Stan and Kyle's muffled voices. I turned and saw that I was alone and the door opened. I gasped and ran out the door. Wendy watched me run past her.

"Go get 'em, Sam!" She yelled. I could tell she was high.

I chased him into the woods and then lost him. I sat down on the ground and sighed. I'm still not giving up until I find out who he is. Suddenly, rage built up in my body and I punched the nearest tree. I screamed and the collapsed on my knees, crying. A hand was felt on my back and I froze immediately.

"Do you wanna know who I am know?" he asked.

I whirled around and saw the shadowy figure. The one who actually loves me, cares about me, and even knows my name. I nod and tears flow down my face. "Please?"

The shadowy figure pulled off his hoodie and I almost passed out on sight. The mystery guy that actually loves me was…

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while! The next chapter will be the last one and I will be starting some new stories soon so stay tuned! Also my baby sister and brother said hi to everyone reading this! Styleluver123, out! And the last chapter will be all Talia's POV.**


	5. No fucking way!

Final Chapter

I slowly get up and back away. This whole time I had been so confused about what I had to do to finally find out who my mystery crush is. And the night I've been waiting for 3 months was here. I could clearly see his face in the illuminated light and I almost screamed out. My mystery guy was Craig Tucker.

"Samantha, are you ok?" he asked.

"I-I don't understand…" I said. "I'm dreaming, I need to wake up!"

"Samantha, you're not dreaming." he said.

"But why?" I asked, staring into his blue eyes. "Why me?"

"Because you're different." he said. I realized that he was inching his way closer to me and I kept scooting further away. Well what would you do?

"N-no." I said.

"Sam-"

"NO!" I yelled. "You're supposed to like girls that met your standards. Not no life bitches like me!"

"Samantha you're not like that." he said. "You're different."

"How?" I asked. "How am I different?"

By then I realized that we had backed out of the forest and was heading towards Token's party. I turned around and could see Wendy, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny watching us. More people were pouring out of the house and held out their phones and were recording what was going on.

"Craig please…" I said. "I'm the one that most people would say that you shouldn't be caught dead with."

"That was before they knew you." he said. He reached out to grab my hand but I pulled back to steps. I could see that he was pulling something white out of his pocket and I kept backing away. He did grab my hand I tried to get away from him but his grip was like steel: Once you're in, you can never come out. I was about to scream but he spun me around and he held me closer to him. My face started warming up and my heart beat faster.

"You wanna know how you're different?" he asked.

I nodded and I almost died. He grabbed my chin and pressed his lips against mine. I could hear Wendy and the other girls cheering and someone cracking a bottle on the sidewalk. He turned me around and placed something around my neck. I grasped and realized it was a locket.

"You're different because you stand out." he said before holding me close and kissing my cheek.

That night made my life story complete. I had the best family, boyfriend, and friends a girl could ever have. Craig said that I'm different because I stand out. I'm also happy because I found out who my mystery guy was. My mystery lover. My masked hero.

* * *

**And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed it and look out for more stories that are coming out by me! Goodbye and goodnight! Styleluver123 out!**

**P.S sorry it was short, I could only think about this plot sorry!**


End file.
